Little Moments
by gigletrig
Summary: this is my first song fic and a one shot. so tell me what you think. rated t for a little dirty word!


Disclaimer: right so once again I don't own tommy or kimberly; they belong to disney. I promise to put them back once I finish with them, honest!! little moments is by brad paisley. I was inspired by BlackCrystalThunder's video on youtube memories are in italics, lyrics in bold

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Tommy walked into his baby girl's room, where his wife was feeding her. She wasn't doing anything that was unique, just being the wonderful woman he married. Suddenly she started yelling, "Ow ow ow!! Anna honey let go of Mama's hair! Tommy, help get her off she's got a monster grip on it!" Chuckling to himself he helped his Beautiful with her hair and thought back to his favorite moments of her...

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

_"Ok Kim, now you need to put the car in reverse and **slowly** pull out of the lot," he told her from the passenger seat._

_"Right slow, ok here goes," suddenly the car rocketed backwards into a tree behind them._

_"Shit!!" Kim's eyes got as round as saucers and slapped both of her hands across her mouth. It was the first time Tommy had ever heard her swear. "Oh my GOD!! Tommy I am so sorry, you have no idea how bad I feel about this!" _

_They got out of the car to see how bad the damage was. Seeing the back fender bent out of shape, Kim immediately got upset with herself. She had dented her boyfriend's car! One quick look at Kim's face told Tommy how awful she felt but all he could think about was how adorable she looked and any anger he had at the situation vanished._

_"Aw Kim... It's alright. I'm just glad you're not hurt."_

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard**

**That pretty mouth say that dirty word**

**And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into**

**But she covered her mouth and her face got red **

**And she just looked so darn cute**

**That I couldn't even act like I was mad**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that**

tktktktkttktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

_It was his 29th birthday and Kim wanted everything to be perfect. She was making everything from scratch, even the cake. About 20 minutes into baking, she got a call from her mother which meant a good hour and a half was gone. Near the end of the call Kim smelled something burning and looked up to see black smoke billowing from the kitchen._

_"OH NO!! Mom can I call you back later?!" she hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen to try to salvage the cake from the oven. Just then Tommy came into the house in a rush after seeing the smoke and the noise of the fire alarms going off._

_"Kim!! Are you alright do I need to call an ambulence?!" he sees her take the cake out and toss it on top of the stove. _

_"Oh Tommy! I just wanted to make your birthday special and I was making everything homemade and started talking to my mom and...and...!" Tommy took the three strides needed to reach her as he pulled her into his arms. She had looked so pitiful standing in their kitchen with the smoke and the cake, it was all he could do to not laugh out loud. _

_"Beautiful it's alright. Don't cry baby. We'll go out for dinner. Everything will be fine, I promise."_

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

**Well that's just like last year on my birthday**

**She lost all track of time and burnt the cake**

**And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off**

**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms**

**And I tried not to let her see me laugh**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that**

**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me**

**And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be**

**It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans**

**When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that**

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

_" Tommy I think that we're supposed to have taken that left back there." Kim was looking at the map as they were driving up to visit Rocky and Adam._

_"Kim, I'm telling you it's the next left,"_

_"Whatever Tommy! I better call them and ask," she whipped out her cell phone and dialed Rocky's number. As she was talking to Rocky, Tommy took his hand off the wheel to grasp Kim's in his, smiled, and brought it to his lips. She turned her head to look at him and smiled back._

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Tommy managed to get the baby to let go of Kim's hair and they put her down for bed. The two weary parents went downstairs to watch a late night movie. Tommy settled himself on the couch, grabbed the remote and waited for Kim to join him. Snuggled into his side, Kim started the movie. Less than halfway through, she had fallen asleep on top of him.

Looking down at his wife, Tommy realized that his arm had fallen asleep as well but smiled and decided that a numb arm was worth staring at the most beautiful woman in the world. He kissed the top of her head and leaned back to watch the rest of the movie with a little smile on his lips.

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

**When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark**

**And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm**

**And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb**

**But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up**

**Yeah I live for little moments **

**When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that**

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

end

see the little purple button? Push it...! you know you wanna!!


End file.
